valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent City
"The City of Future," as proclaimed by Sacramento, Crescent City is a massive social experiment in urban development in the 21st Century. Designed with urban patterns in mind, the city has been growing steadily since its founding in 2000. It is home to several corporations, including Fawkes Tech's international headquarters. Due to the unique look of the nearby Crescent Bay Harbor, the natives call Crescent City "The Big C." Points of Interest * Crescent City is a true metropolis of the West, inspired by New York City but occupying less than 300 square miles of area. Due to limited space, the city had to focus on building up, rather than out. * A realized "City of the Future," it features advanced architectural and building techniques, able to withstand even California's infamous quakes, as well as the latest in "green" technology and a monorail-based high speed public rail system. Even all power lines are underground or otherwise hidden, so as not to spoil the view. * The city features a number of monuments to great innovators, such as Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, and even Leonardo da Vinci. * Battery Point Lighthouse is a replica of one of the first lighthouses built in the state. * Crescent City University draws students from across the country. It generates enormous amounts of revenue for the city. * Fawkes Tech maintains one of its largest facilities in Crescent City. Inhabitants * The CEO and majority shareholder of Fawkes Tech, Carter Fawkes, resides in the "Big C." The billionaire maintains his privacy. * Professor Everett Smith lives in Crescent City. * Icon's civilian identity, Savannah, owes a small apartment in the Big C. * Raven and The Alchemist reside on a small Indian reservation just outside of Crescent City. * Sorcha Wynn-Morgan had a small house in nearby Grove, CA. Una Wynn-Morgan keeps the house in good condition. History * "The Grand Experiment of the 21st Century," Crescent City is California newest metropolis. Established in 2000, Crescent City rapidly grew as the city's massive PR campaign brought students, investors, and unemployed from across the state. * Within two years, the Crescent City University had tripled in size. Numerous corporations began to set up shop in the Big C. * A city of four million inhabitants, Crescent City continues to grow today. Disclaimer This is a fictionalized Crescent City, not meant to refer directly to the real one. It has been relocated slightly and reimagined extensively for our purposes and the sake of dramatic license. While the reference to the real Crescent City is intended, it is more in the sense that, for instance, in the DC Universe, Metropolis and Gotham City were both originally based on versions of New York City. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Location